Jaffa Factory (Factory)
The''' Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory', also simply called the '''Jaffa Factory', was the factory constructed by Honeydew Inc. so that Simon could make and consume Jaffa Cakes. History The construction of a Jaffa Factory is one of the main objectives of Honeydew Incorporated, for the purpose of supplying Simon with a limitless supply of Jaffa Cakes. The factory was built by Simon, Duncan, Lewis, Sjin and Sips. Its construction started on episode five of Simon and Lewis's Tekkit series -"Not co?" and it was finished in Episode 92 -"Finishing Touches". During the poorly thought-out server update to the Feed The Beast platform, the Jaffa Factory's assembly line was tragically broken, which resulted in all of the non-Feed The Beast items being turned into sand; seemingly rendering the entire Tekkit series a massive waste of time; this was evaded by creating a second Honeydew Inc. site, known as Site Bee. Panda later came across the Factory and the surrounding Complex after returning from the Twilight Forest, but left after not wanting to mess anything up. Sam aka Strippin also came across the Jaffa Factory and the surrounding area seemed destroyed worse than how Panda found. It theories suggest that it was griefed or blown up by Simon's antics. Eventually, during the MarsQuest series, Simon, Lewis, and Duncan returned to the Factory after getting the coordinates from Sjin, triggering the transition into the short-lived JaffaQuest series. The Factory was ruined when they arrived and witches had moved in and taken over. The trio managed to eliminate the witches and began the process of restoring the Jaffa Factory to its former glory, this time with the intention of turning it into a building where school children could come on trips and admire the wonders of space. Unfortunately, before they could even finish patching all the holes in the walls or removing all the plantlife that had moved into the building, the Jaffa Factory was utterly destroyed after Simon accidentally triggered the launch of a rocketship which had been thought to be a non-functioning replica of the one he'd used to become the first Dwarf to walk on the Moon. With so much of the structure gone, Simon officially announced the end of Honeydew, Inc., and the trio were forced to abandon the site forever, leading to the beginning of the Hole Diggers series and the foundation of his new company, Hole Diggers Inc.. Destruction In Episode 105 of JaffaQuest - 'Interactive Moonsperience' - Duncan and Simon finished building an interactive display of the solar system, entitled 'The Amazing Virtual Experience of Space.' To celebrate its completion, Simon climbed into a display space rocket, Jaffa III. However, unbeknownst to Simon, 7% fuel remained in the rocket. Simon accidentally launched the rocket within the factory and crashed into 'The Amazing Virtual Experience of Space', causing a cataclysmic explosion and totally obliterating the Jaffa Factory. During YogTours Sjin mentioned the TNT that was placed under the rocket. Lewis suggested that it was sabotage possible by Will Strife, Sips Co, Hat Films, Nilesy, Parv, BebopVox, Ridgedog or Sjin. The Jaffa Factory's destruction, along with Baked Bean Fort becoming engulfed in snow prompted Lewis, Simon and Duncan to pack up and move to a new life and new series, 'Hole Diggers' on Craggy Island. Layout of Building From top to bottom, the layout of the main building of the Jaffa Factory is as follows: *Roof terrace for Santa *Green Layer - Simon's Top Floor Penthouse Suite *Blue Layer - Computer Control Center *Lime Green Layer - Duncan's Lab *Pink Layer - Freezer Level *Light Blue Layer - Decontamination Shower and Jaffa/Cake Production *Orange Layer - Egg Railway Engineering *Brown Layer - Lower Storage Area *Yellow and Black Layer - Sorting and Ground Floor Eaves Space *Ground Floor Deliveries, Arrivals and Main Entrance *Basement-Quarry stations (currently sealed off) While not technically in the factory itself, the Hondeydew Inc. Compound also contains these buildings: *Living Quarters *Jaffa Café *Brewery *Hot Dog Stand *Cow Slug (cow pens) and Milking Machines *Giant Egg (chicken coop) *Sugar Cane Farm Trivia *Construction of the factory was completed in Episode 75. *Full scale Jaffa Cake production commenced in Episode 92, however, glitches remain in the production line. *Due to updating to "Feed The Beast"; the factory has completely broken, since most of the previously Buildcraft pipes have turned to sand and other mod changes. Half of the building is not there an other mishaps have occured while transferring. The factory has not been fixed and apparently now lags a lot, as well as they wanted to experiment with Forestry at Site Bee. *According to Kim's Series 'The Apprentice', the Jaffa Factory is undergoing reconstruction by Lewis and Simon off-camrea. *In an episode of Panda's FTB series, he walked past the Jaffa factory and there were Redstone Energy Conduits under the ground which had not been placed there in any shown video. This suggests that reconstruction work is going on. * In Sjin and Duncan's Chaosville, Duncan mentions the "huge automated farms" that he built outside the Jaffa factory using Forestry. This shows that work has taken place. * Although the Factory was destroyed in JaffaQuest, we can rest assured that the VoxelBox or FyreUK will just dupe it with nothing to copy off but a few pictures. * The dual towers of Craggy Island are architecturally a homage to the monolithic structure that was the Jaffa Factory. Gallery Honeydewinc2.jpg|33 Thomas Street - the building the factory is based off. Honeydewinc.jpg|A fan-made interpretation of the final product. Honeydewinc 2782640.jpg Untitled5.png|The Jaffa Factory after being taken over by a witch Untitled6.png|Jaffa Factory after being repaired with baked beans Simon's_ill-fated_voyage.png|Simon deciding to take a ride in Jaffa III, the rocket which would ultimately destroy the Factory's upper levels. Simon's_ill-fated_voyage,_Part_2.png|Jaffa III takes off, and hits the ceiling. factory explosion.JPG|Simon's moment of impact (From Lewis's perspective) and explosion, destroying the factory Untitled7.png|The Factory after the rocket crashed Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Locations Category:Minecraft Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Yogcraft Category:Tekkit Category:Galacticraft Category:Yogscast Complete